Random Addiction
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: There's a red string, that ties us altogether...addictions and all. -For K-
1. Rain Rain

_**Chapter One--Rain, Rain**_

It was raining. And _that_ was never a good thing. It could only mean that it was going to be an _awful _day and Kyo should stay in bed. Had Kyo been a little more aware or little less late, he might have noticed the rain; Or the bed sheet that snaked its way around his ankle and hid unknown objects of clumsiness beneath its silky sheen. But he wasn't very aware and he didn't notice anything so when his face met the floor, he was quiet surprised.

"Dammit." He muttered, stumbling to stand and shake himself free of the possessed sheet so that he wouldn't be any later for work than he already was.

"I'm gonna be fucking late…Taka is gonna kill me…" Kyo bit back a yelp of pain as his knee connected with the table in his rush to get out the door. Growling, Kyo slammed his way from the apartment and into the rain in very angry and in a very great hurry.

"Dammit."

* * *

This was a joke; A sick, sick joke. Surely not even _his_ parents were cruel enough o subject him to such an unusual form of punishment, least of all one so…degrading! Surely they couldn't expect Ayame's _fabulous _self to get a _job_! Of all the _common_ things he could do, this was surely the icing on the metaphorical cake from hell. He was still yelling and pacing while his younger brother pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in reply to whoever it was on the other end of the phone.

"Hatori says you have an interview with Mine tomorrow at noon and if you're late, so help him if he doesn't skin you himself." Yuki's voice was flat but laced with malevolent pleasure. He's brother was great at times but overdramatic and insane; he loved it when Hatori shut him up so eloquently.

" Well." Ayame huffed and straightened his jacket, smiling brightly.

"For you, my dearest Ha-san, I will brave this god-forsaken task and make you love me as never before!"

Yuki watched with an odd fascination as his brother left the room in a determined whirlwind of exasperation. How Hatori put up with the older man, Yuki didn't know.

"So I assume Mother set up a job for me as well." Yuki, unlike his…louder counterpart, was looking forward to the time away from home.

"Not exactly. She is giving you an ultimatum. You can work with Haru or Shigure, take your pick." On Hatori's end, Yuki could almost see the sadistic smile.

"Haru. For the love of _God_, I pick Haru." Yuki glowered a bit as Hatori let out a snide chuckle.

" You start tomorrow. Don't be late."

* * *

Kyo Sohoma (no relation to the ridiculously rich and famous Sohoma's) was not happy; Not at all. Not only had he been fired from his job (that he'd gotten less than a week ago) but the lease on his apartment was up as well and he had _nowhere_ to go. He kicked at the snow beneath his feet and cursed.

"What the fuck am I going to do now?" He wondered aloud, not noticing the flurry of fur and silver that was about to crash into him.

"Excuse me, watch where I'm going!" The figure snapped, tossing a braid of silver over his shoulder and crossing his arms, as if waiting for an apology.

"Uh, you crashed into me." Kyo's eyebrow twitched as the man laughed.

"As if I'd be that clumsy…" The taller, weirder man trailed off, looking at Kyo intently.

"You don't have a job do you? Silly question, of course you don't. That horrible attitude of yours is a big hint. No matter! I shall reform you and make you marvelous! Come with me!"

Kyo couldn't finger what was more amazing; the man's utter lack of shame or his crazed mood swings. Either way, he was not going _anywhere_ with this freak.

" Uh, no, no and hell no. Who are you anyways??" Kyo was pulling desperately against the iron grip on his wrist, dragging him to god knows where.

"I'm Ayame Sohoma. You can call me Your Magnificence." Ayame didn't seem to notice how much Kyo wanted him to let go of his wrist as they entered a very large, scary looking building.

"What's your name boy?"

"Kyo Sohoma." When the last syllable fell from Kyo's lips, Ayame stopped, whirled around and stared at him curiously.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Perfect! You'll fit right in. Well, except for that hair but I suppose it does give you an air of rarity. Always a plus my dear Kyon-Kyon, always a plus!"

"Don't call me that!!" Kyo hissed to Ayame's oblivious back as he as carted along unceremoniously through the building.

"Kureno! Look what a marvelous little treat I've brought you!" The taller ignored Kyo's growls of protest and shoved him in front of the brown haired man for appraising.

"…I hate to say this but good work Aaya. He's very handsome. Akito will be pleased I think."

Aaya beamed at the compliments and sauntered off to do whatever it was the spazzy freak did, waving his arms this way and that, yelling out odd things. Kyo glared at Kureno with distrust in his fiery orbs and backed up nervously.

"I take it he just dragged you here after a chance encounter?" When Kyo nodded, Kureno laughed.

"Pay no mind to Aaya, he's harmless really… though a bit overdramatic. I'm Kureno Sohoma and welcome to Bloodless."

Kyo paled a bit and found himself surrounded by people with needles, fabrics and worst of all, makeup.

Just what in the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

A.n: small little rewrite, but I like it a bit better, thanks for all the reviews and fav's . On to chappie two!

Ulti!


	2. Kitty Kitty

_**Chapter Two--Kitty Kitty**_

Haru sighed and waved the girl away. He got ten and twenty model hopefuls a _day_, if not more, and _none_ of them had that…that sparkle. No of them were special. He _needed _someone special. If he didn't find it, Akito was going to wring his neck.

"Tohru!" Haru called his assistant into the room and smiled a bit when she brought in tea as well.

"Good morning Haru. I thought you might need some tea! These girls just keep coming and demanding to see you, even though I tell them they don't have what you're looking for." Tohru smiled sadly as Haru nodded. She understood. She always understood.

"Exactly. Ayame is going to be working in the design department with Mine. Please try to keep him busy enough to not bother Yuki."

"Of course! I'll keep him so busy he'll never go home!" Tohru left determined to keep Yuki safe from the obnoxious clutches of his ridiculous older brother.

"Haru?" Grey eyes meet cinnamon and Kureno grinned.

"I've got someone for you to meet." Kureno disappeared as Haru followed with a sigh.

"Kureno, I swear if it's another dumb blonde with a GED, I'll kill you my…" Haru never finished that sentenced because he was faced to face with a red head. A very angry red head who was cursing loudly at Mine and her assistants as they darkened his eyeliner and tightened his clothes.

"Whose this?" Ruby orbs clashed against Haru's dark ones.

"I'm Kyo, who the hell are you and why am I here?!" The shorter teen's anger was surprising and yet refreshing from all the giggles and smiles the girls who usually came in begging to model had.

"You here to model kitten. How does 50 sound?" Haru examined his nails, his face carefully blank. This boy was his sparkle.

"50 bucks? For a few pictures?" Kyo seemed surprised, as if 50 dollars was a million. Haru shook his head and laughed.

"No. 50 _grand_ a _week_ for a year long contract."

Kyo choked on the curses and insults that were going to spill out.

"Dude, you got yourself a deal." This was a miracle. An honest to god miracle. _God, wherever or whoever you are, I'm sorry for doubting you_. Kyo would have laughed at himself if he hadn't been shoved into the middle of a small group of people and told to scowl. Not that Kyo needed any more practice at scowling. If they wanted to pay him 50 g's to scowl, then he'd scowl.

"Kureno…"

"Yea?"

"I think we've found it."

* * *

Yuki was not happy at all. Ayame was working at Bloodless as well and as busy as Tohru and Mine kept the pale man, Yuki disliked having to be in the same building. It was while musing these things that Yuki bumped into someone surprisingly solid. And angry.

"Watch where the fuck I'm going." The red head scowled, the angry liner making his crimson eyes blaze as he drug his fingers through matching crimson locks. Yuki, in all his life surround by models, had never seen someone so agonizingly beautiful before.

"…" Yuki didn't say anything, only nodded slightly as the boy sighed heavily and looked at him curiously.

"You a model too?"

"No. I work here."

"Oh. Got a cig?"

"No, I don't smoke." Yukie briefly considered picking up the habit with the boy laughed.

"Just as well, too damn expensive. I'm Kyo."

"Yuki." Yuki smiled ever so slightly and Kyo did too. And just like that, Kyo was gone, wandering down the halls in faded blue jeans with Yuki staring after him.

* * *

"No, I'm telling you, it's not right!"

"It's perfect! I only make perfection! What would a cow know about that!"

"More than a slimy snake, now fix it!" Haru and Ayame had been arguing for hours. The latest piece Ayame had designed, in his week long tenure, did not meet Haru's approval but Aaya was quick to defend his creation.

"What could possibly need fixing?"

"This and this and **that**! And the color is awful."

"It's perfect!"

"For a pig!" Haru glared at Aaya's whose shocked expression would have made him laugh had he not been so angry.

"Take that back!"

"I will when you fix it!"

"I'll fix it when you take that back!" Aaya's fists were clenched but they both knew Aaya wasn't a fighter and an angry Haru was no one to mess with. Kyo however, didn't know either of this when he walked into the room.

"Kyo! Come here." By the sound in Haru's voice, Kyo got the distinct feeling there was hell to pay.

"Tell Aaya this sucks and needs to be fixed."

"Tell Haru he's blind and needs his head checked!"

Kyo looked between the two confused. He'd only been at Bloodless a week but there seemed to be a lot of yelling and not much working. He looked down to the design on the table and wanted to gag.

"What the fuck is that? Vomit?"

"No! It's paisley." Aaya huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"I didn't know we made 70's clothes…" Kyo muttered and Haru nodded.

"I told you it sucks."

"It doesn't suck. The color sucks. And that piece right there…" Kyo pointed to a patch that seemed out of place, just randomly thrown in without a second thought.

"It doesn't fit. Take it out, change the color and you're golden. Just stop yelling." Kyo leaned against the wall, tired and cranky. It was raining again and now, with the odd silence, he feared yet again he would be out of a job. A good one too.

"Excellent idea. You're a life saver kitten." Haru ignored Kyo's sputters that he not be called kitten and went about telling Aaya exactly what color to make the outfit.

"And make sure its made specifically for Kyo."

"Me?! Why me?! What the hell Haru?!" If it wasn't for the darkening of Haru's already dark eyes Kyo would have kept yelling and fussing. But when Haru turned and locked gazes with the shorted teen, Kyo couldn't remember what he was upset about. He only noticed the way Haru's eyes seemed to sparkle and the way he was so very close.

"Because, kitten. You're going to be my show stealer."

* * *

And that was that.

A.n: weeeee!

Ulti!


	3. I Like the Way You Move

**Ulti: Remember folks, Furuba is no mine!**

**Noodle: _Random Addiction, Bloodless_ and other soon to be mentioned non-furuba things _ARE copyrighted to Ulti_ and if used without permission, she shalt pwn joo!**

**Ulti: very good, now! On with the schmexyness!**

_**Chapter Three--I Like the Way You Move**_

Music pulsed through Kyo's head, made his temples throb in time with the quick tempo. It made him want to dance and before he knew it, he was. His hips swayed and dipped with the bass, the tight low-cut black jeans cling to his hips for dear life. Kyo's crimson eyes slipped closed as he danced, leaving him unaware of the hungry eyes that lingered far to long on his exposed torso and the way his lithe body twisted, the muscles rippling beneath golden skin.

"Where's Kyo?! I must see my masterpiece!" At the sound of Aaya's voice, Kyo's eyes snapped open and he immediately stopped dancing and scowled. The taller man sauntered over and swept the red-head up in a tight embrace, squeezing untill Kyo was gasping for air.

"My dearest Kyo, you look simply delicious! No! I will not hear a word of thanks! Come, dry those tears of gratitude in my bosom!" Suddenly, Aaya was gone and in his place stood Haru. There was a slight grin on his porcelain face and Kyo found he couldn't meet those dark eyes.

"This is it Kitten...For both of us. I know you can do it. But don't screw up. Just listen to the music. Knock 'em dead kitty." Haru walked away, calling for Tohru as Kyo scowled. He wasn't a kitten!

_There's so many things I like about you…I just don't know where to begin…_

As Kyo readied himself for his first strut down the catwalk, he grinned. This song was perfect and it was his favorite. There was no way this could go wrong. The curtain opened and Haru walked out onto the stage and introduced Bloodless, the latest addition to Random Addiction and Ayame's Sohoma's first line.

_I like the way you, stare so much…but most of all…I like the way you move…_

Kyo was blinded by camera flashes and glaring lights. He struggled to keep his eyes open and his first few steps were halting. He didn't know it but Haru's heart stopped every time he faultered. Everything was riding on this…

_I like the way you, like to touch…I like the way you stare so much…but most of all…_

Finally the glare dimmed and Kyo could make out the edge of the runway, the clusters of people in the dark audience and two familiar faces at the end of the runway; Yuki and Haru. As the music continued to pulse through Kyo, he found a smirk and began walking, swaying his hips like Aaya and Haru had showed him.

He hated to admit it but Aaya had made a very comfortable, breathable outfit, despite the tightness of the ripped jeans and the heaviness of the tattered jean jacket he was wearing. Somehow, Kyo managed to flaunt himself around the catwalk like a million dollars dipped in diamonds.

Kyo reached the end of the runway, knowing Arisa was close behind and throwing that trademark glare around, Kyo tossed a wink at Yuki who almost blushed before he strutted back down the runway, Aaya and Mine already ready with a change of clothes.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Tohru threw him a dazzling smile and Kyo allowed himself to be undressed, this time all too aware of a pair of dark eyes on him.

_I like the way you move…_

* * *

Akito tossed the magazine onto the top of his desk, her black eyes locking onto Haru. Kyo's perfect face was winking at the camera, the headline's reading; " Bloodless Heartthrob- Newcomer Kyo Sohoma steals the show.'

"Good work Haru. I'm impressed." Akito's words washed over Haru like a wave. Akito was zealous about protecting the family business and didn't tolerate the slightest bit of bad publicity.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, just don't screw up. Or are you too stupid to even get that right? I have high hopes for you Haru… don't let me down." Akito dismissed the black and white haired man with a wave of her petite hand. Haru left without a word.

**_'Are you too stupid Haru?…What would a cow like you know? Fat cow!…Too stupid Haru?…Stupid Haru…Stupid, stupid, stupid!!'_** The taunts and sneering jokes echoed through Haru's mind, making the anger swell up again, blinding him to his surroundings.

"Whoa, Haru! What the fuck? You ok man?" Kyo looked at Haru quizzically, noticing too late the older man's eyes were pitch black. He finally did notice, when he was slammed against the wall roughly, Haru's iron grip on his throat.

"I'm not stupid!" Haru hissed as Kyo clutched at the hand that held him, fear creeping up his spine before the black sheen in Haru's eyes vanished and he let Kyo down, backing up quickly.

"Kyo…it's you…I'm sorry." Haru left before Kyo could say anything.

_**What the hell was that about?**_ Kyo wondered, rubbing his neck as he continued on his way, bumping into Yuki. Kyo cursed to himself. It must be raining again.

"Oh, Kyo. I didn't see you." Yuki's eyes met Kyo's and the two remained silent for a moment before several flashes caught their attention.

"Perfect! I always knew my dear little brother could not be so beautiful for nothing!" Aaya stood in the doorway with his hands proudly on his hips while Mine snapped pictures.

"My next line is for you my darling little brother! For you and your handsome lover! Kyo, when I am through with Yuki you will surely praise my brilliance by making sweet, sweet love to him for hours on end! Come Yuki, mind blowing pleasure awaits you!!" Aaya yanked Yuki along by the wrist, determined to make him the epitome of Kyo's desires by sunset. He seemed impervious to Yuki's screams and threats of decapitation and castration.

" Just another day at Bloodless Kyo. You'll get used to it." Kyo jumped a bit when Arisa's voice cut through the silence as she passed him. He stared after her curiously. Was everyone here insane or was he?

"Just don't get in Akito's way or you'll regret it Orangey." It was then Kyo decided.

They were all insane.

* * *

A.n: Enjoi! Chappie three! –dies-

Ulti!


End file.
